


Juegos y recompensas

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Existen «juegos» que son tan incorrectos y quizás peligrosos pero ante los cuales es imposible no caer, y esto es algo que Kiryûu Zero sabe muy bien.KanameXZero





	

Una impúdica lengua recorría su hombría, haciéndole vibrar ante aquella cálida humedad a la vez que una mano le estimulaba hábilmente.

Kaname gimió empujándose hacia esa complaciente boca mientras enredaba sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del hombre que yacía arrodillado entre sus piernas y oculto bajo el escritorio.

Cerró sus ojos apoyando su frente contra el escritorio, casi retorciéndose en su asiento sintiéndose al borde del orgasmo.

Musitó un nombre quedamente, de manera casi inaudible mientras el placer se extendía por cada fibra de su ser, arrasando con cada parte de él.

Ligeramente jadeante intento retomar la compostura, acaricia a su vez a quien yacía entre sus piernas el cual dio una última chupada a su aún sensible miembro.

Una sutil sonrisa satisfecha surcó su semblante, sintiéndose deseoso de contemplar aquel rostro que era la razón de su fascinación, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la puerta del aula de clases en donde se encontraba fue abierta repentinamente, tornándole rígido a la vez que su corazón pareció paralizarse.  
No podía, no podían permitir que les descubrieran.

—Oh, Kaname-kun —saludó un sonriente Cross, director de la academia en donde estudiaba—. No sabía que todavía había alguien aquí. ¿Estudiando horas extras? —comentó observando cierto desorden sobre el escritorio de Kaname.

—¿Uh? Sí —respondió intentando verse sereno y elegante como siempre, y no agitado en lo absoluto como hacía tan solo instantes—. Solo estaba terminando algunas cosas pero ya estaba a punto de marcharme —comentó y sintió un agarre algo fuerte sobre su pierna ante lo cual reprimió un respingo a la vez que de manera disimulada asía aquella mano bajo el escritorio percibiendo la agitación del contrario.

Cross se mostró sonriente ante la respuesta de Kaname.

—Como era de esperarse de uno de los mejores alumnos de esta academia. Pero, mencionando otra cosa: ¿por casualidad no has visto a mi querido Zero? Llevo buscándole desde hace rato y no le encuentro —inquirió Cross y Kaname escuchó una tenue maldición casi inaudible proveniente del hombre que se mantenía oculto bajo el escritorio.

—No, no he visto a Kiryûu sensei desde la última clase —respondió con respecto al querido hijo adoptivo del director e igualmente quien era el profesor de matemáticas de esa academia.

Cross suspiró pesarosamente ante esa respuesta.

—Parece que tendré que seguir buscándole. Si lo ves podrías decirle que le estoy buscando y que necesito preguntarle unas cosas sobre el plan de evaluación.

—Si le veo le diré.

Cross asintió en agradecimiento para seguidamente marcharse, y en cuanto este salió de la estancia Kaname finalmente se permitió suspirar aliviado.

—Escuchaste eso, ¿no, Kiryûu sensei? Parece que el director Cross te necesita. No creo que deberías hacerlo esperar mucho o quizás podría sospechar que estabas haciendo algo aunque no podría descubrir tan fácilmente lo que has estado haciendo, ¿cierto sensei? —comentó con tenue burla viendo cómo por fin el hombre el cual se había mantenido oculto salía de su escondite incorporándose con parsimonia.

—Cállate, Kuran —gruñó amenazante su profesor Kiryûu Zero—. Por tu culpa casi nos descubren —espetó con el ceño fruncido y molestia brillando en aquellos ojos amatistas, sin embargo cierto sonrojo coloreaba su rostro.

—¿Mi culpa? —cuestionó con falsa inocencia—. Pero si usted fue el de la idea de darme como recompensa por pasar con la puntuación máxima su prueba, lo que yo quisiera. Yo solo pedí mi recompensa, a pesar de que usted nunca creyó que aprobaría de esa forma aunque conozca de sobra mis calificaciones, ¿o me equivoco, sensei? —comentó acercando su rostro al contrario, rozando con su pulgar los labios de Zero aún rojizos y algo húmedos productos de la reciente felación.

Zero gruñó nuevamente mas se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellas pupilas borgoña las cuales parecían refulgir con intensidad.  
Maldijo internamente a aquel manipulador. Realmente nunca debió plantear aquella «recompensa.» Mas, desde que había caído en el juego del imbécil de Kuran existían cosas que jamás imaginó hacer y sin embargo sin importar qué, al final Kaname siempre terminaba por hacerle ceder, hacerle caer una y otra vez en su maldito juego puesto que en el fondo, y a pesar de que lo negara sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía evitarlo, y quizás ya ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo ya que a pesar de que jamás lo admitiría ante Kaname, nunca se había sentido tan anhelante, tan intenso, tan «vivo» como entre las redes del juego de aquel innato y sensual manipulador.


End file.
